


[Cover] Letters, the Reading Of

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Don’t think about Sherlock standing with you at this door for the very first time. Don’t think of walking out of it with him, exasperated, delighted, excited, laughing, furious; don’t think about any of those times.–Ah... John's pain...





	[Cover] Letters, the Reading Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, the Reading Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615160) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](https://imgur.com/x63aWYm)


End file.
